


For you (but not because I like you)

by SecretCartoonist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCartoonist/pseuds/SecretCartoonist
Summary: Catra is willing to do many things for Adora. Whether it is hide what Shadow Weaver does to her, or always get second place (on purpose, to make Adora look good of course), Catra puts Adora before herself. So what does she do now that Adora is about to leave her? And for the rebellion no less?A fic on what could have happened if Adora chose her words a *little* bit better when meeting Catra for the first time during the invasion of Thaymor.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	For you (but not because I like you)

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic I have ever written lol... just writing what I want to read. At 3 am. On my phone. Feel free to comment on my mistakes, just don't be *too* mean.

Of course Adora didn't return before anyone noticed!

Catra couldn't believe she let herself buy that nonsense about being back before morning. She should have ignored Adora and followed her to guarantee it! Shadow Weaver isn't going to care what happened, Catra knew she would find a way to blame her for it.

But that would have to wait. Although she saw straight through all of the horde's propoganda, Catra wasn't stupid. The princesses might not be the blood thirsty monsters the horde made them out to be, being in their territory with nothing but a force captains badge made Adora a target to the enemy side.

Catra just had to find a way to go after her before...

"CATRA"

...this happened  
"Yes Shadow Weaver?"

...

On Adora's side, things could not get much better. She was in a nice little village that just so happened to be throwing a "part-ee" or whatever Bow had called it

The same Bow who insisted on showing her all the best things this place had to offer!

Adora was lost in her own WORLD going from one thing to the next. The food was better than anything she had ever tasted, practically inhaling it in front of an impressed Bow and slightly sickened looking Glimmer. 

The activities were amazing as well! Showing off her training and battle prowess, she absolutely murdered the weird looking effigy filled with sweets.

And don't even mention horses! She could die just by taking in how majestic they look! She can't believe she has one right in front of her, its muzzle in her hands, its mane close enough to stroke...

That's when she heard it. The rumble of approaching assault vehicles. She would recognize that sound anywhere. Life became a blur as she ran towards the noise, stunned at the fire and destruction that greeted the trio. 

"Why are they attacking? The people if Thaymor aren't a threat!"

Bow's words left Adora in Shock.  
"Thaymor? This can't be Thaymor..."

...

Catra couldn't believe it! Not only had Shadow Weaver let her go, but she let her lead the rescue party! In a tank!

Having no real leads on where Adora was, and not wanting to go into the maze of the woods, the squadron headed towards the recently scouted Thaymor, planning on getting intel about possible locations Adora could be, and having some fun along the way!

Catra was not prepared to see her friend staring down her specific vehicle, ordering them to stop. With a flower in her hair? There was no way Catra will ever let Adora live this down. 

"Hey Adora, what's that ya got in your hair?"

To stunned to see who happend to be in the siege machine, Adora didn't even acknowledge the comment.

"Catra! What are you doing here?"

Catta couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Rescuing you. Duh! Now come on! Let's go back home!"

"I can't..."

Catra froze. Seeing as how there was now force stopping them, this could only mean one thing. Adora didn't want to come back.

She barely registered Adora'a words as she continued on about how the horde was evil, it was hurting people, yada yada yada... but it was there home. And adora was abanding it, abandoning Catra.

Catra prepared herself for Adora to continue with her usual optimisic nonsense, to continue with how they could fix this or whatever. How could Adora abandon her just to try to fix problems that weren't even thei...

"...Catra, I can't do this without you. I should've taken you with me when I left, but you're here now. We made a promise to each other, to always look out for each other. And this is me asking you to look after me right now, because we both know I will end up doing something stupid without you. And this is me asking you, begging you, to stay I can look out for you."

Catra was stunned. She turned her back to Adora and just stood there. Silent. She could practically feel Adora's nervous energy radiating towards her. Catra still had her stun baton, she could force Adora back, knowing she would never forgive her. Going back empty handed wasn't an option, as Shadow Weaver would punish her.

The third option was taking Adora up on her offer. But why would she have to be the one to stay, when Adora is the one that left her? But Adora was all she had, and admittedly, would definitely do something stupid without her.

"Fine, but I am doing this for you, got it? Not for the rebellion's crusade, not to get caught up in princess nonsense, but for you."

Catra immediately regretted her decision seeing the look on Adora's face.

"For me? Are you finally admitting you li..."

"This is not because I like you!"

Now they just needed to stop the invasion. Too bad Catra had no authority to order it to a stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is way to wordy, and doesn't focus on the change to the story and the effects it has, but I'm posting this anyway. Probably won't continue. This is more of a trial run, get my feet wet type thing. Criticism and advice appreciated, maybe I will even use a computer next time.


End file.
